The honeymoon period
by gothicnut
Summary: its the start of the new life of mr and mrs Elric but not everything is ment to last or is it?
1. The honeymoon Period

**The honeymoon period**

It was the following day after the wedding and the world greeted the new Mrs Elric as she opened the curtains to let the morning sun in, Edward didn't respond to the sun shining through the window which only made Riza give a smile to her sleeping husband as she headed into the bathroom to have a shower before breakfast. Edward woke up to the sound of the shower running and knew that Riza was in there as she could never break her morning habit and headed for the kitchen to make them both breakfast. Riza got dressed and headed down stairs and was greeted by the smell of Ed cooking beacon "That smells wonderful." Riza said making Ed turn his head to see his wife in the door way "Morning beautiful I made some fresh coffee it's on the table waiting for you, I'll have breakfast ready in a minute." Ed said turning his head back to the cooker.

Ed and Riza had just finished breakfast "So when are we heading off to Sans Rosa for our honeymoon my love." Riza asked Ed who had a piece of toast in his mouth, he finished it before answering her "_gulp_ we can head off soon enough let's finish packing first ok." Ed said smiling at her "You mean when YOU have finished packing I've finished mine before we got married." Riza said in a sarcastic voice "Yeah yeah I know I'll have it sorted soon enough and we can head off ok." Ed said heading out the room.

Riza and Edward headed out of their house to the car waiting for the two to drive them to the train station, On the way there Riza and Ed talked "So it's going to take at least a few days to get there since we have to stay in central for a while since there are only a few trains headed south and we have to wait till the morning to get on one." Ed said to Riza who was staring out of the window thinking about what happened over the last few days only to be snapped out of her thought "Yeah I guess you're right." Riza said smiling at Ed who smiled back in return.

When they arrived at Central they checked the time of their train for the following morning before heading off to find a hotel for the night. When they found one not far from the train station they booked a room for the night and headed upstairs and resting ready for the following day.

When they finally arrived at Sans Rosa they were greeted by the hot sun shining down on them. They took a slow walk to the hotel enjoying the sights on the way. After arriving and dropping their luggage in their room they went for a walk to get to know the area and decided to go on the beautiful white beach and walk in the clear blue water. "What's on your mind my love? I know that look you always have a half attempted smile and you have a distant look in your eyes" Ed said in a loving tone "Huh I'm sorry Ed I was just thinking about everything that's happened" Riza said looking at the gold ring on her left hand "I mean I never thought I would find someone as loving like you let alone get married to him." Riza said kissing Ed on his lips as the sun started to set on their first day.

The next morning Edward woke up the sound of birds chirping outside of their window, Riza was still asleep so Ed slowly got out of bed hoping not to disturb her and went to have a shower. By the time he got out and headed back into the room drying his hair he saw Riza was up and getting dressed "morning Riza you sleep all right?" Ed said putting the wet towel in a basket "I slept great thank you how about you put some underwear on before you scare the maid like last time." Riza chuckled "Well she should have knocked before she entered." Ed said getting dressed like Riza had asked "She did knock you just didn't hear it and walked out the bathroom naked, I mean doing it at home and doing it in a hotel is a nothing thing completely." Riza said smiling at him "I thought we could have a look around some of the shops I saw a nice dress in one of them." "Sure why not we got all week to do whatever we want." Ed said winking at her "Hey keep that mind of yours clean mister …well maybe later if your good." Riza said which made Ed grin.

Ed and Riza went into the town holding hands looking into the shop windows they spent some time looking until Riza found the shop "Look Ed that's the dress I mentioned earlier on." Ed turned to look in to the window and saw a beautiful red summer dress with shoulder straps and knee length to show off her legs "So what do you think?" Riza said nudging him slightly "I think you would look beautiful in it why don't you go in and try it on." Ed said looking in to her eyes before he was pulled into the store.

"Sit there Ed I'll be back in a min." Riza said heading off to try it on Ed looked around the store from the chair and then Riza came out from behind the curtain "So what do you think?" Riza asked Ed turned his head and his jaw dropped in amazement "I'll take it that you like it then he he." Riza giggled "Yea…..yeah you look beautiful." Ed said but in Ed's mind words couldn't describe how she looked to him to him it was as if an angel fell from heaven and blinded him with her beauty.

"I'll get changed and pay for it then we will have to find something for you because it's too hot to wear that stuff you need something more fitting for the weather." Riza said from behind the curtain "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I always wear this I feel comfortable." Ed said trying to make her change her mind "Come on Ed please you could do with something new don't make me do the puppy dog look." Riza said meaning every word of it _"Oh no not the puppy dog__ look dam you Al did you have to teach her that look she pulls it too well__._" Ed said to himself "Ok Riza we can look for some new cloths for me but please don't pull that look." Ed said tilting his head slight down as Riza came out from behind the curtain knowing that would make him give in.

They went to a café before looking for some new cloths for Ed "How are you enjoying it so far Riza?" Ed said sitting down with their drinks "It's perfect I couldn't be happier, I'm with the man I love in a beautiful paradise. "Riza said we a loving smile on her face "Well it can only get better I mean we have the rest of our life's together." Ed said handing her drink to her they sat there enjoying the world go by for a while before they headed off to look for a men's shop.

It didn't take long before they found one and went inside to look around "I'm not sure these are my sort of thing Riza." Ed said looking at the cloths "That's the point though you need to have some different cloths for summer, how about this?" Riza said pulling a blue shirt with a golden dragon hand stitched on it "That's not bad looking that much have took some time doing that." Ed said feeling the dragon

"Yes it did." the shop keeper said making Ed jump "Every shirt here has been handmade we take a lot of pride in each one." She said looking at the two "For a man like yourself sir this one would be most fitting the golden dragon means unwavering will and great knowledge." She said looking Ed right in the eye as if she could see right to his soul a moment passed before anyone said a word

"Great we will take it how about some trousers to go with the shirt miss?" Riza said "Come this way I have just the pair." She said walking into another part of the store "Here try these on sir." She passed Ed a pair of black trousers with red writing along the back and flaps just below the knees on each leg "What's this say and what's with the flaps?" Ed asked politely "It says warrior and the flaps are there to hide the zips as you see sir." She said lifting the flap and undoing the zip "They come off and can be worn as long shorts." "Wow I love them I'll take them." Ed didn't even want to try them on he fell in love with them after that.

After they had finishing shopping for new cloths they went for dinner and then called it a night. For the rest of the week Ed wore nothing else but his new cloths but it was now time to head back western command and to his team but before that he would drop by central and see mustang and the gang.


	2. The surprising visit

**The surprise visit**

In central it was raining hard and some of Roy's men were slacking off as usual Breda and Havoc were talking, Falman was doing his paper work like he always did and Fuery sat at his desk playing around with an old radio and Roy was staring out of the window watching the weather.

Moments later at the train station a golden tanned Ed and Riza got off the train "What great weather we get to come back to hey." Ed said looking behind him to Riza "Stop moaning or have you forgotten how bad it quickly turned at Sans Rosa you should be glad it's just simple rain." Riza replied stepping off the train "*sigh* your right I guess I just wish we didn't have to get wet you know." Ed replied "Now all we have to do is make a simple phone call and we can have a car out front to take us to HQ ok." Riza said heading to a phone box.

While Riza was on the phone Ed carried their bags to the entrance awaiting his wife's return with good news he hoped "One will be here in five minutes ok Ed." Riza said with a sarcastic tone in her voice "Good because I don't think I could carry all these bags all the way there you know." Ed said stretching.

Before Ed knew it the car had arrived "Hello Colonel how can I help you?" The driver said looking at the couple "can you take us to HQ please." Riza asked politely "Of course captain Hawkeye right away." He said helping Ed but the bags in the back.

It only took twenty minutes to arrive at the front of central HQ "Thank you very much Corporal" Ed said before he got out the car "Need help with those bags?" The corporal asked "No we can manage from here thank you." Riza replied helping Ed get the bags out.

Ed asked cheekily if he could leave their bags at reception since he didn't want to lug them all the way to Roy's office and back lucky for him they didn't mind at all so he left them there and went to catch up with Riza who had left him to deal with the bags. "Hey why didn't you wait up for me?" Ed said finally catching up to Riza "Simply because I wanted to see how long it would take you, to be honest I'm surprised you convinced them so quickly." Riza said giggling.

They got to Roy's door but waited to go inside but they stopped as they heard voices important voices coming from the other side.

Inside the room on the other hand Roy was speaking to a woman not dressed in a military uniform but in a pair of black trousers, a red shirt and a black leather jacket "So Mustang how much longer you going to make me wait." the woman said in an annoyed tone "I told you already she's no longer part of my team." Roy said scared of the woman how stood right in front of him.

As Ed and Riza listened in Riza started to recognize the voice "_there's no way it could be her could it? After all these years she shows up now." _Riza thought to herself and then decided to open the door to confirm her suspicions.

Everyone turned to look at the door as Riza opened it everyone was shocked to see her because in a week she had gotten a beautiful tan and she was wearing a beautiful cream summer dress with red roses on it Ed followed behind her also showing off his tan.

"YOU!" Riza shouted pointing at the woman who were only moments ago interrogating Roy "After all this time you show up now? It's been 9 years." Riza said slowly walking up to her everyone was expecting fists to start flying even Ed was worried and then Riza hugs her "My god you sure have changed Lucy." Riza said with a smile on her face

"Your one to talk Rey Rey I just heard you got married and then this fool tells me you're not even on his team any more how could you not tell me hey." Lucy said standing back seeing Ed over Riza's shoulder looking at Ed who had a worried look "what have I told you about calling me that Lucy that was when we were kids ok." Riza said looking annoyed at Lucy for her calling her that "Yeah I know but that's why I do it any how who is this hunk of a man? Is he taken or can i..." "That is my husband you're talking about so no." Riza said interrupting Lucy before she could finish.

Lucy started to look Ed over making him more nervous "So then do you have a name then?" Lucy asked him standing behind Ed and placing her head on his shoulder "Ed." He said wanting nothing more than to move away "hey I already told he is taken so back off alright ginger." Riza said with a small evil smile which made Lucy shoot daggers with her eyes at Riza

"_sigh_ ok then no more old names ok but at least does he have a cute brother like him?" Lucy asked with hope on her eyes "yeah but he's also taken so don't try it ok." Riza said shooting any hope she had "so are we going to do this then Riza or not?" Lucy asked "yeah let's do this then" Riza said and headed for the door followed by Lucy.

Everyone in the office had a look of confusion on them including Ed "So what was that all about?" Havoc asked look at Roy "You got me Havoc I have no idea I'm guessing she's Riza's friend but I've never meet her before." Roy said then turning his attention to Ed "So how you enjoying married like Mr golden man." Roy sniggered "It's great you should try it sometime if you can keep a woman for longer than one night." Ed replied looking smug

"That tan look suits you chief." Havoc said trying to stop the all-out verbal war that he should see about to start "Thanks Havoc it's a paradise down there the only problem is the weather it can change really fast, I mean one minute it can be sunshine then bam rain storms." Ed said sitting on the sofa.

Riza had gotten them both a cup of coffee and sat in a corner of the cafeteria "so how come it took me to come down here to find out not only are you no longer part of mister I'm gods gifts to women but also that your married hey?" Lucy said taking her cup off Riza "What can I say you never stay in fixed place your always on the move and besides its been nine years since we last spoke, I didn't even know you were still alive." Riza said a worried look on her face

"Yeah I know but you know me I'm a free spirit I don't like to stay tired down, more to the point tell me about this Ed and don't skimp on the details ok." Lucy said "Well it started a few years ago he went on holiday but while he was away he got a mission come in for him personally so I got told to bring him back….." Riza sat there for hours retelling the story of how they she became Mrs Edward Elric and by the end of it she had Lucy in tears

"My god why is the world not filled with men like him?" Lucy said wiping the tears from her eyes "and you're sure his brother is taken right?" Lucy said "yes for the last time he's dating their childhood friend" Riza said annoyed that she had to repeat herself

"Ok ok I get the point." Lucy said raising her hands up in defeat "So what else brings you here Lucy it's not just this there is something else right." Riza said giving her the look of I know something's going on "I swear Riza nothing else is going on I'm just here to catch up." Lucy said trying to convince her old friend but that was far from the full truth.


	3. The past

**The past**

This starts off at the Hawkeyes house it's the same size as the Eric's and has a back garden with trees planted at the back and has flowers around the Garden edge.

It was a sunny day and little Riza Hawkeye was playing in her garden while her parents sat at their garden table watching their little girl run around playing when there was a knock on their garden gate, there was a woman standing at the gate wearing a lilac dress and next to her was a little girl wearing a red t-shirt and blue trousers it was Lucy and her mum Maria "Come in Maria would you like a drink?" Berthold asked with a smile on his face

"Why thank you I would love one." Maria said while Lucy ran off to catch up with Riza "Hey Rey Rey what you playing?" Lucy asked "Fairy, Lulu want to join?" Riza said.

_As a child Lucy had ginger frizzy hair and was picked on a lot about it but Riza didn't mind one bit it was only until Lucy was 15 when she decided to dyed her hair black to stop all of that._

As children Riza only had Lucy as a friend after her mum died which brought them even closer. "How are you holding up Rey Rey?" Lucy asked walking up behind Riza "I just don't know what to do now that she's gone, how did you do it Lucy? You always seem so strong and don't let anything get you don't." Riza said tears rolling down her eyes

"That's because I had you and your family to help me through it I'm not as strong as you think, I went to a dark place after she died I didn't think anything would get any better but you kept on checking up on me and hanging out with me keeping going never giving up on me and now it's my turn to help you get through this." Lucy said with a smile on her face making Riza smile slightly after wiping her face.

The following day Riza and Lucy went to go for a walk to help Riza get everything out "So come on then let it out its never good to keep it bottled up inside." Lucy said stopping at a bench to sit down "I just don't know what to do I feel like it's my fault and I'm really worried about my dad he's not been himself since the funnel he seems more distant now and he's been in his study since he got home."

Riza said sitting down next to Lucy "Riza look it's not going to get any worse trust me, it's going to take time but you will be able to get through this your stronger then you think and it's not your fault what happened to your mum was no one's fault ok, she died from an illness not from something you did so stop beating yourself up about it do you think your mum up there blames you for any of this no she doesn't." Lucy said then hugged Riza "Thank you." Riza whispered into Lucy's ear as they hugged.

It was nearly two year before Lucy saw Riza again, It was on a cloudy day and Lucy knew that she and her dad didn't move so she went to the house and knocked on the door, and Riza opened it "Hello Riza long time no see." Lucy said giving her a slight wave "Lucy what brings you here?" Riza asked confused to see her old friend "What? Can't come see you now and then? More to the point what happened to your hair? When did you cut it?" Lucy asked shocked to see her old friend with short hair

"I had it cut a few months ago I felt like a change would you like to come in my dad is busy he's teaching someone his alchemy." Riza said turning to head back inside the house "Wow he's teaching someone his alchemy? I never thought he would so I take it that he's getting better?" Lucy said following Riza into the lounge "Somewhat yes he's still distant but he seems to find comfort teaching this man which makes me happy." Riza replied getting some drinks for the two of them

"You still drink your tea with three sugars right?" Riza asked from the kitchen "No I've stop drinking tea now I'll have a coffee if you got some" Lucy replied

They spent hours catching up on the last two years when Roy walked into the room "Oh sorry I didn't know you had a guest I'll leave you to it." Roy said about to turn and head out the room "No its ok Roy this is my old friend Lucy." Riza said as she got up to stop him

"Nice to meet you Roy I take it that you're the man her father is teaching right?" Lucy asked holding her hand out to shake it "Why yes I am it's a pleasure to meet Lucy" Roy said shaking her hand "I best be getting back to your farther any way Riza I just came in to get some water" Roy said heading into the kitchen before heading back to the study. "He seems nice, is he single?" Lucy nudged Riza in the side which made her turn red

"I'm not sure I think so any way why you asking? I thought you had a boyfriend already?" Riza said defensively "Yeah that didn't last long he didn't like the fact that I like to move around and stuff so I left him." Lucy replied knowing she got to Riza "I'm going to head off now Riza I'll be in town for a few days so I'll come over another day if that's ok." Lucy said before getting up and heading for the door followed by Riza

"I would like that see you another day then Lucy you take care of yourself ok." Riza said as she opened the door "See you Rey Rey ha ha." Lucy said as she walked out the door knowing Riza hated being called that now.

Lucy didn't come over again during her time in town but she did meet up with Roy to get to know him better "So then Roy how is your training going?" Lucy asked sitting down next to Roy "It's going great master Hawkeye is so smart I'm lucky to have him as a teacher." Roy said with a smile on his face "And what about Riza? What do you think of her?" Lucy asked watching him to see how he reacted to the question

"Riza seems like a lovely woman she's kind hearted but she also seems lost but I think that's from the death of her mother; I don't think she ever got over it." Roy said looking into the distance "Yeah I know what you mean I've known her long enough to know that she won't ever get over it which is a shame really, so you thought about asking her out? Huh" Lucy just came out and said it which made Roy look away "No I wouldn't no not after all that her dad has done for me." Roy replied but Lucy could see that his eyes said something different

"Ok look Roy I know you have feelings for her so I'll tell you this once if you ever brake her heart I'll find you and brake every bone in your body, she's been through too much to have her heart broken got it?" Lucy said in a serious tone which scared Roy so much he lost some colour in his face.

The next time Riza and Lucy meet up again it was only by chance that they bumped into each other on the streets of east city "Lucy is that you?" Riza said turning around "No way Riza, my god how you been not seen you in" "Four years" Riza finished Lucy's sentence for her "Yeah sorry about that but then again I heard you joined the military and went to ishbal, that must have been so much fun?" Lucy said sarcastically

"No it wasn't want to come back to mine for a drink?" Riza asked "Sure why not, I've got nothing better to do." Lucy replied following Riza

When they reached Riza's place Lucy sat on her couch while Riza made the drinks "So Lucy what you been up to?" Riza asked bringing in the drinks "You know me I'm a free spirit cannot stay in one place for long you?" Lucy asked "As you know I'm in the military, went to Ishbal and joined Roy Mustang's team." Riza replied "Really Roy's in the military not really shocked I saw the papers how did your dad take the new he became a state alchemist?" Lucy had to ask "He didn't take it well at all but that's in the past now I made a promise I would help him reach his dreams." Riza said sipping at her drink.

"So what about you two? Anything going on there?" Lucy asked thinking about what she told Roy last time she saw him "Nothing's going on not then and not now either ok" Riza snapped at the question which meant that something might have happened but didn't want to talk about it

"Ok then Riza I won't ask I'm glad you're doing well I hope things go well for you and I truly hope you find a man who will treat you right, thanks for the drink I'll see myself out" Lucy said putting the cup down and headed for the door "Are you sure? I mean we haven't seen each other for years and now you're heading off again?" Riza said standing up "I'm sorry I got to be somewhere right now maybe next time Rey Rey." Lucy said as she walked out the door.

Lucy didn't want Riza to know anything about what she was up to since they last spoke and she wanted to keep it that way if she had a choice but something told her she might not in the future.


	4. The Unnamed Chapter

**The unnamed chapter **

It was the next day and Riza and Ed had just got on the train to head back to western command, when they sat down after putting their bags away they had a big surprise "Hey there you two what's the chances of all of us getting the same train?" Lucy said sitting down next to Ed "What brings you to this train of all things Lucy?" Riza said "What I've not been west for a while so I thought I would head there is that so wrong Riza?" Lucy said grinning at Riza while slowly moving closer to Ed which made him feel uncomfortable which made Lucy giggle at him.

When they all arrived at the train station Riza and Ed had a car waiting for them so they both said goodbye to Lucy, Riza gave her a hug while Ed helped put their bags in the back of the car "I guess I'll see you around then Lucy I hope?" Riza asked letting go "Sure of course I will you know me I'll come over another day if that's all right by you?" Lucy said "Oh course you can." Riza said heading to the car.

Before they were allowed to head home and get unpacked they had to head to western command and talk to General Quinn, when they got to the office door they knocked before entering.

"Ah good afternoon I'm glad you've arrived pleased sit down, I don't know if you've heard but there has been people in the military being killed, it started in the south and then not long after that it hit the north and even Major General Armstrong has had trouble dealing with it but last week it started in the east I've heard that Mustang has been targeted twice from what we can gather this new group are trying to take out high ranking people and even anyone that could be classed as a threat to stop them, for example a lieutenant was killed who played a key role in the ishval war."

Hearing this shocked Riza more than it did Ed because she had once heard about a group called the Anti-Dictatorship who only wanted to free the country from the military completely and she knew the only way to do that was to eliminate higher up officers and anyone who could stop they. "I've heard about this group and they are highly skilled I can only guess that they have come here because they know that myself and Edward are here." Riza said making everyone look at here even Ed. "Do you anything else about them Captain Hawkeye? If you do please speak up." The General asked "I was put under cover a few years ago with a terrorist group similar to this one they had the same plans, my orders were to disbanded the group without bringing suspicion to myself, the mission was a success and the group was caught their leaders were put in jail and are still there but they never had this sort of order or skill, I can only think that they found a new leader." Riza said looking at the General which made Ed wonder how many other undercover missions did she have to do when she was under Mustang.

After the meeting with General Quinn they quickly went to their office to see how there team was doing "Good afternoon team." Ed said walking through the door which made them jump. "Afternoon sir how was your honeymoon?" Nina Frost said standing up to salute him. "It was great but that's all I'm saying about it." Ed said grinning making her blush "We've seen the general so we know about what's going so don't worry about it ok this is just a quick visit to see how you lot gone on without us, we'll be back in first thing tomorrow so we'll see you later." Ed said walking out the door heading to the car and then home.

The next morning both Edward and Riza arrived early so sort out any paper work they had from the past week; the team turned up a while after them and sat at their desks to get on with their work.

A knock came at the door it was one of the general's men "Mrs Elric General Quinn wants to talk to you please come with me." He said standing at the door Riza got up to follow the man.

It was a few hours later that she returned and then he asked Edward the same question so Ed finished writing and followed the man to the Generals office "Take a seat please." The General said Ed did as he was asked and sat down in the chair in front of the Generals desk and then the General spoke again. "As you know I spoke to your second in command before calling you in because of what she said yesterday, I believe she can help us capture some of these people I have spoken to her about my plan and she has agreed to it but asked if I let you lead this mission so I have asked you to come see me ask inform you of my plan." Edward was not surprised by this at all since he knew his wife all too well "Ok then General Quinn I'll do it all I'll need is my team to pull this off." Ed said with a serious look on his face because he wouldn't trust anyone else with this mission. "That's completely fine I wouldn't have it any other way you're dismissed." General Quinn said saluting Ed and Edward stood up and saluted him and headed back to his office.

Back in Edwards's office everyone was working hard as always and then Edward walked into the room no one took too much notice and carried on with their paper work all but Riza because Ed was looking right at her and she knew why. "I want to see all of you in my office in five minutes." Edward said before closing the door to his office.

After the five minutes everyone was in his office waiting to hear why he asked them all there. "As you all know there is a group trying to kill high ranking officers and anyone who could pose a threat to them, Riza knows of a similar group and we believe they could be the same so the General has asked her to be bait for them to capture and then for us to find where they took her and capture them, I have come up with a plan to do this and it will need only the best that's why I picked the four you all those years ago to train up to be the best that I knew you could be." Edward said making Nina blush as Ed continued.

"We are using Riza's dog walking route as the bait since she always uses the same route every day, I'm going to place you at four different points of her walk leaving a blind spot in between each of you so that it gives them their chance, I'll be walking with her a few times to make it look normal but I'll leave during the walks and to let you all know I'll kiss her on the cheek and head back to command to listen in so that all of us know when she is captured and head there straight away that's all dismissed." Ed said saluting them and in return they all saluted him.

It was a few days later before Ed started going ahead with his plan of joining Riza with her walks with Black Hayate and some days let her go by herself but it took a week before anything strange happened it was Frank Johnson who noticed it first. "Hey guys I got someone following Major Elric not sure who it is but I'll keep watch this might be them." As Riza continued her walk knowing someone was following her she tried to ignore them and before she knew it the person disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

It took the group a week of watching Riza before anything happened. It was on a Thursday night Ed had stayed at Western Command that night and Riza did her usual thing of walking the dog.

Everyone kept in radio contact until she went into the blind spot between Stan and Chris that was when they made their move. A van pulled up beside her two men jumped out and grabbed her and then jumped back into the van which then speeded away.

Chris saw the speeding van and radioed in to everyone else. "I just saw a van speed off not far from where the Major was I think they made their move I'm going to keep track of it everyone it's a blue van heading east towards you Nina do you see it yet?" Chris asked. "Yes its heading towards an old factory building its stopped I think I see someone that looks like the captain being dragged in there." Nina said making Ed take a deep breath before he spoke "Ok everyone meet up at Nina's position no one make a move till I get there got it?" "Yes sir." Everyone replied.

They all arrived at Nina's position not long after they had finished on the radio and not long afterwards Edward arrived "Has anyone entered or left since Riza entered?" Ed asked Nina "No sir it's been quiet since she arrived what do we do now sir?" She replied "We sneak into the building and see how many there is and take them out silently got it." Ed said looking serious "Yes sir." Everyone said and they headed off to the building.

After they entered the building they saw Riza and only five other men which made Edward feel better about this situation but at the same time felt that it was not quite right_ "Only five men to guard her I mean they must know who she is and how easy it would be for her to take them down." _Ed thought to himself he signaled to the others to take the other four while pointing to which one was his.

In a fluent movement Edward and his team took the five men out with ease he started to untie Riza while the others kept watch just as Ed removed her gag she shouted "IT'S A TRAP RUN!" But it was too late suddenly the room filled with men from the group there was a minute of silence no one moved and all Edward could do was grin because now he could let his anger out on them for kidnapping his wife "Team take them down but don't kill any one we need them alive got it." Ed said load enough for everyone to hear.

Then his team went into action followed by Edward himself. Nina shot them only to disable them, Chris used his knowledge of the human body to injure them enough to keep them down, Frank used his martial art skills to knock the men out and Stan used the commotion to take out anyone else left.

As the final few men fell to the floor Ed turned his attention to Riza who was getting up from behind a corner. "You alright Riza?" Edward asked "Yeah I think I broke my ankle though." She replied hobbling toward him as he rush to help her a grenade smashed through the window and landed right in front of him and Riza. "WATCH OUT!" Ed shouted pushing Riza to one side as he jumped to the other side as they fell it went off and sent them both flying as Edward got up he looked towards Riza and his eyes widened as he saw Riza impaled on a broken piece of pipe "RIZA!" Ed shouted.

He was frozen in fear as more men came in and one of them said "Kill them all but keep the blond one alive." As Ed heard that he felt his blood boil and slowly turned around as he did his team and everyone could see his face, he had a look that even scared his team because none of them seen him this mad "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARDS!" Edward shouted and clapped his hands to the floor.

Seconds later the floor under the terrorists feet started to rumble and then all of a sudden the floor shot up and every one of them became crushed in between the floor and ceiling, seeing their commander do such a thing scared all of them and as the floor that had crushed the men Edwards face turned white again remembering what had happened to Riza and turned to rush over to her "Riza Riza stay with me Stan get help." Ed said trying to hold his tears back "Ok sir will be as quick as I can" Stan said running out of the building.

"I'm sorry sir she won't make it this is too serious of an injury." Chris said placing his hand on Edwards shoulder "NO I'M NOT LETTING HER DIE SHE DIDN'T LET ME DIE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Ed shouted he kept looking up and down Riza's body and thinking about what he could do then it hit him "_I know what I must do I'm going to have to do the same as I did at Briggs I only hope this works."_ Ed said to himself "Ok Chris, Frank grab each of Riza's arms and when I say pull her off of this when you do the second she's off the pipe I'll use my alchemy to save her." Ed said with a serious look back on his face.

"That's not possible Sir no one can do that its." Chris said but knew that look that Edward had on his face meant he knew what he was doing "_*Sigh*_ ok sir whatever you say." Chris said grabbing Riza's left arm, Ed took a deep breath "Ok 1,2,3" Ed said then Chris and Frank pulled Riza off with her screaming and as she came off the pipe Ed clapped his hands and placed them on her wound "!" Ed screamed feeling part of his soul leaving his body but felt Riza's soul entering him, after he had finished he collapsed on the floor "SIR!" Nina shouted after that Ed passed out.

**I hope you like the cliff hanger will either of them be alive in the next chapter or will only one of them please review I'll try and get the next one done as soon as I can but if not please be patient and wait thank you **


	5. Is this real?

Is this real?

"Wake up sir we are nearly there." Chris said making Ed jump "Huh wa... Where am I? The last thing I remember we were in an old building." Edward said confused by the fact he was sitting in a car with his team "Where are we going? What's going on?" Ed asked everyone who looked upset suddenly the car stopped and everyone got out "Hey I asked you a question." Ed said angrily until he looked at where they had stopped "The cemetery why are we here?" Ed said getting more confused every second "This way sir." Stan said helping Edward walk up to a gave "What's going o" Ed stopped when he saw the name on the grave stone and collapsed to the floor crying "No not her please not her WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Edward shouted pulling on Stan's coat "She didn't make it sir, you tried your best but it was too little too late, she died after you passed out." Stan said tears' streaming down his eyes, as Ed got back up as her coffin was placed on her grave everyone who knew her had turned up. Roy and his team, Grumman and all her friends everyone crying and Ed fell to his knees pounding the ground in anger "Its ok I'm here for you." Roy said placing his hands on Ed's shoulders, the priest said a few words before the coffin was lowered but Ed couldn't hear a word he just knelt there watching the coffin lower and start to be covered up.

Later that night when he finally went home he closed the door, he threw his coat on the floor and got a glass out to poured a drink for himself and looked around the room thinking about all the time they had spent together, after a few drinks he started to cry and throw the glass across the room smashing it against the wall, then he started to smash things just to vent his anger until his despair took him and then took a carving knife out of the kitchen draw and placed it against his neck "I can't live without you Riza I'll see you soon" Ed said and before he could go through with the action a warm feeling came over him "Please don't do it Ed." A voice said which he knew right away was Riza's causing him to dropped the knife in surprise, "Riza is that you? Where are you?" Ed asked looking everywhere. "Please Ed you have to live on you can't end it like this." Riza's voice said "I can't live without you Riza my life has no meaning without you, when you died I died inside life's not worth living if I cannot live it with you." Ed said crying falling to the floor. "You can do it Edward I know you can you went through hell and back to help get your brothers body back and you can live through this." Riza's voice said as that was said Ed felt a warmth come over him and he closed his eyes and imagined Riza hugging him.

The next day at work everyone tried to get on with work as normal but couldn't, all they could do was think about how their commanding officer was copping with the death of his wife. It was a week later that Edward felt he could face going back to work; he went into the office and went straight into his office ignoring his team as they tried to ask how he was copping and if he was ok when he got in his office he closed the door and went to sit at his desk when he did his head hit his desk and he started crying Nina slowly opened the door as they could hear him and felt it best that she went in "S..Sir are you ok? I don't mean to just walk in but we are all worried about you." Nina said in a worried and quiet voice Ed slowly stopped crying and raised his head Nina could see his eyes were red raw from crying. "Why don't you go home sir we will be alright." Nina said in a comforting voice "Thank you Nina but I need to learn to move on." Ed said wiping his eyes after Nina left he turned his chair around and looked out the window, "Ed what are you doing you stronger then this please fight it." Riza's voice said making Ed turn around quickly to only find nothing there. "Please stop torturing me Riza please." Ed said, "This is not who you are you don't give up so easily what if you gave up this easily on me when you spent a year hiding your feelings for me." Riza's voice said, "I'm not that strong any more not without you, you were my everything my happiness, the reason why I got up every morning with a smile on my face, without you I only see darkness everywhere and its swallowing me hole I just want to end it all." Ed said crying again. "Please be strong for me Ed and fight this." Riza's voice said as it faded away.

Weeks went by and Ed kept on hearing her voice and couldn't take it any more so he asked for some leave and headed to see Roy thinking he could help him get over all of this. Edward turned up at Central late so he headed for Roy's house, he knocked on the door and a minute later Roy answered. "Ed what's up? What brings you here?" Roy asked "I'm cracking up I keep hearing Riza's voice everywhere and I don't know what to do, so I came here hoping you could help me since you have lost someone close yourself." Ed said sitting on Roy's sofa. "Look Edward you know I'm always here to help you if you ever need me." Roy said handing Ed a cup of tea, "thanks Roy I really need someone to talk to." Ed said drinking his tea. "Since its late and I'm not letting you stay in a hotel in your state you can have my spare room." Roy said

With Roy's help Ed started to feel better and found he could cope with everyday life again and headed back to Western Command and back to his team, while on the train he zoned out looking out the window "Ed don't give in please fight this." Riza's voice said which made Ed snap back into reality, "Why are you still torturing me?" Ed said, at this point the train was passing over a river when there came a loud explosion Ed looked out the window and saw that the bridge had been blown up and the train couldn't stop and started falling into the river and Ed was helpless but to fall in the train screaming.

Edward suddenly shot up covered in sweat looking around the room and seeing he was in a hospital and Riza asleep sitting in a chair, her head on his bed next to where his hand just was. "What's going on? Oh my god Riza your alive!" Ed shouted making her wake up and seeing Edward was sitting up "EDWARD!" Riza shouted jumping out of her chair to hug her husband "Ouch careful Riza." Ed said as she squeezed his sides too much, "Oh sorry Ed but I'm glad your awake at last." Riza said as she started to cry at the site of Ed being awake. "But I thought you had died I saw your grave and everything." Ed said confused by everything that was going on. "No after you passed out they took us both to the hospital and when they checked you over they said you was in a coma you have been out for a month." Riza said hugging Ed again.

**So what did you think to this chapter? I hope you like the twist at the end when you find out it was just a dream and not reality that Ed was in please review I'm going to try and keep adding the final few chapters quicker than I have been. When this is finished I'm open to hearing any ideas you might have please message me with your ideas.**


	6. Consequences

**Consequence**

"I've been in a coma for a month? What about you what happened to you after I passed out?" Ed asked Riza who let go of him to reply. "Well when I got to the hospital they said it was a miracle that I was alive and I only need a small operation but after I heard that you were in a coma I demanded that I share a room with you and I stayed here by your side.

"It's true we had to bring her every meal here because she wanted to be here in case you wake up." A doctor said walking into the room "I must say you still amaze me even now, never willing to stay down." Ed didn't recognize the face of the doctor until he came closer "Oh my god! It's you how have you been Dean? I thought you stayed in Central?"

Ed said receiving a hug from his old friend "Me stay there if you remember rightly I was the only doctor who could put up with you and your anger." Dean said laughing but Ed just gave him a dirty look "So when will he be allowed to leave?" Riza asked standing up "If I know Ed he will be just fine in about three days so don't try and escape any sooner alright Ed." Dean said giving Ed a look that said he meant business.

Three days later and as he was told Ed was released from hospital but was told he had to take it easy but to everyone's surprise Ed listened to him because he knew better this to mess with his doctor Dean.

Edward went to work the next day to surprise everyone because he made her give her word not to tell anyone not even General Quinn. He was the first to arrive at his office alongside Riza and headed into his office knowing no one would believe that he was back so he went to work on his paper work that he missed for the last month but it only was a small pile since Riza was put in charge of the team in Edwards absence, suddenly Ed could hear voices his teams voices but didn't leave his office to say hello or anything as he wanted to catch them off guard.

"So any news on the Lt Colonel Riza?" Frank asked Riza as he went to sit down "No nothing has changed as far as I know." Riza said looking at Ed's office door knowing he was in there.

It was nearing lunch time when there came a knock on the door and a young lad entered the door "Hello I don't mean to be rude but is it true that Lt Colonel Elric is out of hospital?" He said looking right at Riza, everyone suddenly turned to look at her with shock

"_How could she keep this from us of all people?"_ Everyone asked themselves "_sigh _it's true I'm awake and back at work." Ed said standing in his office door way "SIR!" everyone shouted running to him, the boys patted him on the back and Nina simply hugged him "Sorry sir." Nina said very embarrassed about hugging her superior "It's ok Nina I was hoping to surprise you all after your lunches but I guess the secret is out." Ed said looking at Nina who was close to tears.

Later that day word had gotten to the General about Edward being out of hospital and at Command as well so he sent someone to bring him to his office as he wanted a word with him.

After lunch Ed stood outside the Generals office waiting to be allowed in "Come in." The General said from behind the door, as Edward went in the General was sitting at his desk "Sit down please." He said after Ed sat down the General started "I first want to say I'm glad to see you back at work, I'll be honest I probably would have done the same but dam it Ed." The General said slamming his hands on the desk

"We needed someone alive to find out more but now we cannot because you killed everyone there." Ed knew what he did and so he lowered his head in shame while the General continued "Because of that I have had to place someone under cover to find out more and I'm not liking that one bit, you lucky to still be in the military after that but because of your past accomplishment's I was able to convince them that you are still one of the bests." The General took a deep breath and Ed looked up at him to see he was smiling.

"Look I didn't do this for you after I got the report I was going to demote you but your team came to see me and defended you and they changed my mine but unfortunately I'm going to have suspended you for two months." The general said giving Edward a serious look "I understand sir." Ed said as he stood up to salute him General Quinn saluted back and Edward left to go back to his office to inform his team.

When Edward got back to his office everyone was already working hard, they looked up to see that Ed was not smiling or even happy about the chat with General Quinn. "I've gotten off lucky thanks to all of you but I'm suspended for two months." Ed said "What from today sir?" Stan said. "Yeah to keep the higher ups happy it has to start from today the General said." Ed said seeing everyone was unhappy with it all still.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything else for you sir." Nina said "You all did amazing for me because of you I'm still in the military." Edward said trying to cheer Nina up "Look I'm going to have to go now you all know what to do keep up the great work I'll see you all back here in two months." Ed said saluting them all they all saluted back as he walked out the door and headed home only being back less than a day.

Later that night since Edward had nothing but free time on his hands so he cooked dinner ready for Riza, when she came in Ed had made her a cup of tea so she could sit down rest and have a drink before dinner "So I take it that things have not been too much of a problem since I was gone?" Ed asked Riza as she drank her tea "Edward we need to talk," Riza said in her serious voce which worried Ed no end "Err sure Riza what about?" Ed asked "It's about what happened that day when you saved me." Riza said putting her cup down to face him.

"I want to know why you killed everyone there you could have knocked them out, you could have done anything but you killed them in a brutal manner and that's not like you at all, I know I was close to death but you have always known better, I guess I'm saying I should have seen this coming you have always had anger issue's that you never dealt with." Riza said placing her hand on top of his.

"So you think I have still got anger issues after all these years being together after everything." Ed stopped himself because he could feel himself getting angry so he took a deep breath "Look I know what I did was wrong and I'm truly sorry but when I saw you impaled on there I lost it." Ed said looking Riza in the eye, Riza moved her hand off Ed's "I just don't know right now I know it's not like you but I'm worried that it might happen again and next time you will not get off so easy." Riza said with a worried look on her face.

The rest of the night there was an awkward tension between them and they both knew why but didn't say a word. Edward stayed up to finish some alchemy work before he went to bed and found out that Riza was not there, he went to the spare room and found her sleeping on the single bed "_I should have seen this coming."_ Ed said to himself before heading into his bedroom.

The next morning Ed was the first to wake up so he went downstairs to make some tea and breakfast not long after Ed had made the tea Riza came down looking lost in thought "Good morning Riza." Ed said snapping Riza out of her thoughts "Morning Ed I've been thinking long and hard on this and I've decided to stay with a friends while I think things over I'm not sure your same man I married" Riza said revealing a suit case from behind her "What?" Ed said dropping his plate

"You're leaving me?" Ed said with a shocked look on his face "I need some time to think about everything, I've killed many people during war but never in anger, I've seen men and women burned by my father's alchemy and I forgave him for it but what you did I'm not sure I can forgive I mean you killed those people in pure anger." Riza said as she picked up her suit case and headed for the door.

Not long after Riza left it truly hit home to Ed, his wife that he came back from the dead twice had just left him because of his anger, he let out a load scream and he felt his blood boil as he did and punched the nearest wall with his human hand to vent out the anger that had built up "_she's right I'm full of anger, why did I let it build up?" _Ed asked himself but he couldn't think of an answer.

Ed spent the rest of the day sitting in his living room looking around and seeing memories of him and Riza sitting by the fire or dancing to a record.

Ed spent most of his time now in his house only going out when he needed to, he kept his curtains closed and sat in his chair drinking constantly thinking about everything he had lost so quickly sometimes even thinking about ending his life but couldn't go through with it.

Riza had gone to stay at Lucy's flat as Lucy had decided to live there for a few months to properly catch up with Riza. When Riza had told Lucy everything and she found it hard to believe and told her she did the right thing by leaving him to rethink everything. "I know this must have been hard for you to do that but trust me you being here will help you think about what you want to do." Lucy said "I know but it's going to be hard because I'm torn between running back to him and forgiving him because he did it to save my life and not ever going back to him because he did it, I know Roy did horrible things during the war but he was ordered to and he thought he was doing the right thing but this was something completely different." Riza said shaking her head trying not to think about it too much.

"I understand you love him so much after everything you two went through together." Lucy said placing her hand on Riza's shoulder.

It took Ed a month after trying to drown his sorrows in drink to go out and look for help for his anger problem. He tried everywhere but ended up going to Dean's house and asking him for help finding somewhere and he pointed him in the right direction. During his last month off work he went to see his therapist to help with his anger issues and other issues they came across.

It was Ed's first day back at work and he went into his office and sat looking out the window when he heard voices in the other room and knew it was Riza and Chris talking he didn't want to go out and say anything he still felt ashamed about what he did so he stayed in his office doing his paper work.

There was a knock on the door and Nina entered the room "Hello sir I'm glad to see you back in your office it wasn't been the same since we all last saw you." Ed just sat in his chair and smiled at her "Is there anything you need sir?" Nina asked "No thank you Nina." Edward said "Ok then sir" Nina said before walking out of the room, Riza didn't come into Ed's office until later that day and he tried to talk to her but to no avail.

While Ed was suspended from the military things only got more intense with in the Anti-Dictatorship group. They didn't take kindly to what Ed did to their members and wanted revenge so they spent the two months thinking up a plan to get it but the person that General Quinn personal hand-picked to keep them informed about the groups movements was un aware that the group knew exactly who they were and they were going to use them to get back at Ed and everyone else who was there that night "No-one kills my comrades and gets away with it he will pay for this and we will not stop until he's dead and buried this time." The leader said standing around a table with the rest of the group's leaders.

**I hope you like this chapter please be kind and review this chapter but be honest I want to improve if I can and I need your help to do so thank you**


	7. Redemption

Redemption 

It had been a week since Ed had re-joined his team and Riza was still not talking to him, she went into his office only to hand in any paper work or paper work that Ed had to do. "How much longer are we going to be like this Riza?" Ed asked as she was about to walk out of his office. "I don't know Ed I'm still unsure about my feelings." Riza said not turning around. "Ok then take as long as you need I'll be waiting for you until then." Ed said as Riza left his office.

After a few days everyone noticed small changes in the way Ed behaved, he would come in late, he sometimes didn't go to get something to eat or he would be very quiet and nothing like his normal self. Riza started to worry about him but knew she had to stay strong to sort her emotions out to know if she could forgive him.

Later that day Riza rang up and spoke to Roy in Central about everything, how Ed had changed and about her concerns about him "Don't worry about it, I know what to do trust me Riza ok?" Roy said. "You're about the only one I can trust and talk to about this." Riza said just before hanging up on Roy to make herself some dinner.

The next morning Roy spoke to the Fuhrer and he agreed to allow Roy to take some leave. "Team I'm going away for a week, I need to sort some business out." Roy said after walking back into his office "I'm leaving Havoc in charge. Any questions?" Roy said looking at everyone "No sir." Everyone said and then Roy walked out of his office to go pack and leave for West city as soon as he could.

When Roy finally arrived in west city it was late evening, so he headed to the nearest hotel as he didn't want either Riza or Ed to know he was here.

The next morning Roy took a walk around the city to get to know all the places and then he headed to Western Command to speak to General Quinn in private. He knocked on the door and Quinn let him in "Mustang what a surprise to see you here what can I do for you?" Quinn asked as Roy sat down on a chair. "Well General Quinn it's about Ed, I know everything that's happened and I'm here to help him but I don't want him to know I'm here just yet. I need to know what time he leaves work, so I need someone from his team to inform me when he has left for the day." Roy said to Quinn who could tell that Roy was worried about Ed.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I know just the person to ask, Nina frost was the person who fought to convince me not to demote him about what he did, I think she's also really concerned about him as well." General Quinn said, "I'll have someone bring her here right away and we can get it sorted." The General said calling in one of his men. "Can you get me Nina Frost right away please." "Yes sir right away." The soldier said headed out the door.

It was about twenty minutes before the soldier came back with Nina. "You wanted to see me sir?" Nina asked before she realized that Roy was sitting in a chair looking right at her.

"Yes Nina I want you to inform both myself and General Mustang about what time Lt Coronel Elric leaves here and I want you to do so without him knowing." Quinn said waiting to see if Roy wanted to ask her anything himself but he simply shook his head. "Do you have a problem with this? Or do you have anything you wish to ask?" The General asked her.

"No sir I can tell that it's for the best that I do as you have asked of me." Nina said looking at Roy who could see that she was just as concerned about him as he was. "Thank you your dismissed." Roy said saluting her, Nina saluted her superiors and left the office to return to her desk.

When she got back everyone was still doing their paper work or reading up on something and didn't even know that she had come back so she sat at her desk and continued doing her reading of the different types of guns the military use.

During the week Nina did as she was told and informed both Generals about what time Ed left the office.

Ed sat at the bar and demanded another drink moments after downing his last drink and the bartender not wanting any sort of fight to kick off poured him another one and handed it to him, while he sat there drinking he suddenly heard a voice from behind him speak. "I think you've had enough now." And they placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. In a flash Ed turned around to hit whoever it was, only to stop at the sight of Roy and then turned around back to his drink.

Roy turned him around making Ed nearly fall off his chair. "Didn't you hear me the first time?" Roy asked in a stern voice but Ed didn't seem to care.

"What do you want Mustang?" Ed asked in a drunken tone trying to turn around again to finish his drink. "I'm here to sort you out Fullmetal." Roy said grabbing Ed by his arm. "Get off me you bastard!" Ed shouted, taking a swing at Roy but in his drunken state completely missed letting Roy punch him right in his face making Ed fall to the floor, Roy was expecting everyone else start on him but as he looked around not a single person reacted to him. _"Wonder if they know I'm here to help sort Ed out." _Roy thought to himself.

Ed took a while to get to his feet again and just stared at Roy. "So then did SHE ask you to come here since she won't talk to me? Or are you here to gloat?" Ed said finally getting to his feet, Roy wanted to knock him out for that comment but knew better.

"No I'm here of my own accord, Riza doesn't know I'm here." Roy said taking a deep breath. "So you came all the way here to save me from myself? Well too late for that so piss off." Ed said in a sarcastic but somewhat angry voice. "No Ed I'm here because I was once in your shoes, I drank myself stupid and nearly lost everything I hold dear but I had a friend to help me find myself again." Roy said with concern in his voice.

"Well whoop de do, why should I give a damn if you got an idiot to help you out...?" Ed didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Roy knocked him off his stool again "THAT IDIOT YOUR TALKING ABOUT WAS MAES HUGHES DAMN IT!" Roy couldn't hold back after hearing someone talk bad about his friends.

Roy saw people get up after he knocked Ed out and got ready to defend himself against them. "Don't worry General Mustang we don't want a fight, let us help you get him in the car for you." One of the men said to Roy's surprise, they helped put Ed in the car as gently as they could and one of them turned to Roy "Hope you can help him get back on the right track, he's fallen so far we all miss his cheerfulness." Roy could tell that they were all from Western Command and wanted to help him but didn't know where to start. "Don't worry once I'm finished with him he'll be back to his old self maybe better." Roy said before getting in his car and driving off.

The next thing Ed knew he was in his apartment sitting in a chair with Roy sitting in a chair right in front of him. "Glad to see you're awake at last." Roy said placing a cup off coffee on the table.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Ed said trying to clear his mind and remember what had happened. "I'm sorry but you gave me no other choice, I was hoping you two could sort this out together but it seems like a third person is needed." Roy said getting Ed a glass of water, Ed looked at the floor remembering what he had said in the bar.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there I deserved that last punch." Ed said with tears rolling down his eyes, "I never meant to disrespect the memory of Hughes." Roy could see that Ed was truly sorry for it all as he gave Ed the glass. "I know you are Ed but if you are truly sorry then don't go down this road of despair, I've been there and thanks to Hughes I sorted my life out and swore to him I would do the same if I found myself in his shoes." Roy said looking Ed right in the eyes so he could see that he meant every word that he said.

Ed and Roy spoke for a while about each other's past mistakes and Roy spoke about how he turned his life around and became the man that was sitting in front of Ed. "So what are we going to do about you and Riza getting back together?" Roy asked rubbing his index finger across his chin. Neither of them spoke for a minute thinking about what Ed could do to win Riza back and then Ed had an idea. "I know what I need to do to win her back but it's going to have to take some time to work it all out." A smile came across Roy's face as Ed said that because he could see a fire in Ed's eyes the same fire he saw when he first met the Elric brothers.

Roy stayed the night because it was getting late and Ed offered him the spare room. The next day Ed went to work with his plan swimming through his head and almost bumped into Stan who had a pile of paper work in his hands "Oh sorry Stan I was lost in thought can I help you at all?" Ed said as he could see he had too much for one person "Thank you Sir I was heading to the Generals office as he has asked to see it." Stan said handing Ed half the pile. As they walked to the Generals office they talked about things "So Stan how are things going? I know you been trying to find a girlfriend." Stan was shocked that Ed asked him because they never really spoke about anything other than military life "Err… I'm finding it hard to be honest, I try asking some of the beautiful women I see in the bars but when I go up to them I get nervous and walk away." Ed was shocked to hear this since he always seemed so confident with everything he did.

"I'm surprised about that, everything I've seen you do you always have an air of confidence about you, so why are you shy talking to women I mean I see you having a joke with Nina all the time." Ed said just missing a solider. "That's the thing though talking to Nina is one thing but trying to chat someone up is another thing." Stan said putting his pile onto Ed so he could knock on the general's door and then took his half back.

"Here you go sir, this is all the reports you asked for." Stan said as the General looked up to see both Stan and Ed standing in front of him, he looked at Ed and could tell straight away that Roy had succeeded in his plan to help Ed. "Thank you very much you are dismissed." The General said, both Ed and Stan saluted him and left the office to continue talking as they headed back to Ed's office.

"Ok so if I got it right you can talk to Nina but you can't talk to women outside of work?" Ed said looking at Stan. "Yeah I don't know why I start walking over to someone and by the time I get there I'm walking away again." Stan said and Ed could instantly tell why and a big grin came on his face.

"What's so funny sir? Want to fill me in on it?" Stan said looking annoyed. "Don't you see Stan? The reason why you can talk to Nina and are nervous around other women is because you have feelings for Nina." Ed said making Stan walk into a wall which made Ed laugh. "That's not true sir I only see her as a friend, I know the rules about dating other officers." Stan was getting more and more nervous the more he spoke.

"Look Stan take a deep breath ok, I know you have feelings for her because I was in the same boat soo many years ago with Riza, just spend some time thinking about it and you'll find that you do, if you need any help with what you should do I'm always here to chat to ok." Ed said stopping outside the office door.

When they both went in everyone else was there busy with work, Nina was the first to notice them both. "Morning Sir, how are you today? Hiya Stan did you give Quinn the paperwork?" Stan went quiet making Ed answer her. "I'm feeling a lot better Nina thanks for asking and yeah I bumped into Stan so I helped him deliver the paper work." Ed saw Riza didn't look at them, she just kept on doing her paper work. Ed went into his office and shut the door to start writing down his plan and to work out what he would need when there came a knock at the door, it was Chris.

"What can I do for you Chris?" Ed asked putting the paper in a draw on his desk. "Are you sure you're alright Sir? I know you have been drinking after work but I felt like it was not my place to say anything but if you're doing drugs or something else I'm going to have to inform General Quinn." Chris said in a serious voice, Ed took a deep breath before he spoke

"_sigh_ yes I have been drinking after work but not anymore, a good friend sorted me out and I would never take drugs." Ed stood up looking Chris in the eye so he could see he was telling the truth.

"I'm glad sir I have always had a lot of respect for you but I have certain things I won't stand for." Chris said saluting Ed and headed out the door.

It was the following week when Ed started to put his plan into action, he made several phone calls to different people and had to leave work early as well which made his team wonder what he was up to but was told by General Quinn it was nothing because he knew what he was up to.

On Tuesday evening Riza had a knock at the door so she answered it because Lucy had gone out for the night, when she opened the door she was shocked to see it was Roy. "Are you going to let me in Riza?" Roy asked and Riza let him in and made them both a cup of coffee.

"What brings you here Roy?" Riza asked still shocked and surprised to see Roy. "I know that look I'm here because I want to help you and Ed get back together, I never saw you as happy as I did on your wedding day." Roy said sitting on the couch while Riza was making the coffees.

Riza sat down on the couch next to Roy handing him his coffee. "I know you want to help us but I'm just not sure about my feelings towards him, I'm guessing you know what he did to make me leave him?" Riza said looking into her cup. "Yes I do he killed six people by crushing them to the celling." Roy said taking a sip of his coffee.

"But you know what If it was me I would have done the same thing, end of the day Riza you have to see it from his point of view, he just saw his wife on deaths door because of them, he has never been one to hide his anger." Roy said to Riza's surprise but then thought about what he said and realised Ed has always let people know he was angry and when she thought about it the other way around she would have most probably done the same and then looked at Roy who was drinking his coffee and saw the look she was giving him.

"Thank you Roy your right I was so wrapped up thinking about what he did and not why he did it." Riza said giving Roy a hug who just managed to put his cup down before she got to him. "Your welcome Riza, just think about the many times I did something stupid and you still forgave me, even when I truly lost it with Envy and nearly burnt Ed just to get him." Roy said hugging Riza back when Riza let go she kissed him on his cheek. "What would I do without a friend like you Roy?" Riza said making Roy blush. "You have been more helpful to me than I ever can to you I just want you to be happy again." Roy said seeing Riza smile.

The next day Riza went to work with a smile back on her face, when she got into the office she went into Ed's office to speak to him about what her and Roy had talked about the night before to find a note on the desk addressed to her and the gang so she picked it up _"To everyone I won't be in the office until the afternoon as I have something very important to do so please get on with any paperwork you need to get done Ed." _ Riza put the note on the desk and left his office, wondering what he had to do that was so important, moments later the rest of the group turned up to see Riza leaving Ed's office. "Is he alright in there Riza?" Nina asked seeing that Riza had a confused look on her face.

"I don't know Nina he left a note saying he was coming to the office in the afternoon, as he has something important to do." Riza said as she went to her desk. "It makes me wonder what he does here." Frank said sarcastically making Stan laugh. "I wouldn't say that in front of him you know." Chris said sitting down and getting some papers. "That's why I'm saying it now ha ha." Frank said sitting down and putting his feet up but then put them down after Riza look at him.

It was lunch time and everyone went to get some lunch, everyone sat outside because it was such a beautiful day, as they walked to a spot outside Riza saw a blue flash of light on top of the roof of Western Command and thought it must have been nothing so she sat down next to Nina. "So how are you Nina?" Riza asked taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich. "I'm ok Riza thanks for asking how about you?" Nina asked her. "I'm feeling a lot better." Riza replied.

"How's your girlfriend hunt going Stan? Any luck?" Frank asked taking a swig of his tea. "I'm not having much luck" Stan said looking at Nina and then looking away. "Oh for Pete's sake Stan ask her out already we all know you like her." Chris said knowing how he felt about Nina. "What do you mean Chris? I'm not following." Nina said with a confused look.

"Come on Nina hasn't the penny dropped for you yet, Stan fancies you." Frank said making Nina turn bright red and making Stan want to die from embarrassment. Riza could only sit there and laugh. "Is it true Stan?" Nina asked "Err… yeah I do but I get nervous when I think about asking you out because of you turning me down." Stan said, Nina jumped towards Stan and landed on him and kissed him on the lips. "You're a fool you know that? I've been waiting for you to ask me." Nina said.

Everyone cheered at the sight of them kissing and then all of a sudden there came a sound over the radio and then Ed's voice came on the radio "Good afternoon everyone this is Edward Elric and I have something important to say to a certain someone, you know who you are." Riza looked around to see where the light had come from to see if she could see him. "

_When I wrote this song_

_On my own, in our house_

_I was thinking about you_

_Wishing that you was here_

_I know I have made mistakes_

_What we had I wish it would return_

_You would always be there in my heart_

_And forever in my soul"_

Riza started running to the part of the roof that she knew that Ed was on and everywhere she went she could still hear his voice.

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanted to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

By the time she got to the roof Ed didn't know that she was not that far behind him and kept singing.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_can I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

Ed turned around and found Riza standing there in tears. "Oh Ed that was beautiful." Riza said running to her husband and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry Riza, I will do anything I have to do to make it up to you." Ed said on one knee.

"You don't have to do anything I've been foolish to leave you." Riza said helping Ed up off his knee. "ABOUT TIME!" A voice shouted from down below it was Roy before he clicked his fingers to set off some fireworks. "I should have known he had a hand in this." Riza said kissing Ed again. "You know we still have twenty minutes left before we have to head back to the office if you want to stay up here." Ed whispered into Riza's ear "You're a dirty boy Edward." Riza said with a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"I hope I did you proud Hughes I kept my promise." Roy said looking up into the sky before turning around and walking away.

When Ed and Riza finally returned off their break everyone was cheering and had a smile on their faces. "Where we really that bad to work with?" Ed said smiling at everyone. "Yeah you two were, there was such tension working here." Chris said. "You sure it was because of them two Chris and not the new love birds over there?" Frank said pointing at Nina and Stan. "I'm sorry if it is my fault but it doesn't matter now at least they got back together in the end." Stan said trying to change the subject back on Ed and Riza.

"Anyway to celebrate me and Riza sorting all this out I want to take you all out for a drink?" Ed said putting his hand around Riza's waist pulling her closer to him to only get a _"behave you"_ look from Riza.

Later that night everyone went to a local bar to have a drink. "So am I to believe that you not only sang the song but wrote to music for it as well?" frank said sitting at a table. "Yes you are because it's true. I did write it all, to be honest I wrote it years ago for her but never used it so when me and Roy sat down and thought of a plan I knew I had to use the song now but change the words." Ed said sitting next to Riza "So what are we all having?" Chris said "I will have an orange juice please." Ed said knowing about his old drinking habits. "Make that two." Riza said looking at Ed "I'll have a beer." Frank said. "I think I'll have a beer too." Stan said. "White wine for me please." Nina said polity. "Ok then I'll be right back Frank do you mind giving me a hand with all of them?" Chris said and Frank just nodded and got up to follow Chris to the bar to leave the others to themselves.

When they got back Frank remained standing. "I would like to make a toast to Mr and Mrs Elric for finally getting back together I think I speak for everyone else when I say it is about time." Frank said laughing and holding up his beer. "here here." Everyone else said lifting up their glasses. The group spent a few hours sitting there talking about everything, having jokes at Stan's expense and then they all decided to head back to their homes Stan took Nina home before heading back to his own and Ed and Riza took a slow walk back to theirs.

"So you wrote that song for me all those years ago?" Riza asked holding Ed's hand. "Yeah I wrote it but never had the nerves to sing it, so I put it away thinking that maybe Al could use it or something." Ed said stopping to cross the road. "I know it's going to take time to re-build the lost trust but I would wait forever." Ed said turning to face Riza. "You know what Ed you really talk too much." Riza said as she went to kiss him.

For the rest of the night Ed and Riza just cuddled up on the couch in front of their fire place until Riza was falling asleep on Ed so he carried her into their bedroom for the night.

"I've just got news that the Elric's got back together at last." The leader of the terrorist group said "What did I tell you?" A woman's voice came from the shadows. "I never doubted you for a second, you were the one who told me she was a spy all those years ago remember, but back then I didn't have the sort of follows I have now." He said sitting in a chair looking into a fire place." But now you have and we can finally sort this country out." She said staying in the shadows. "Now all we need to do is get our plan sorted, is their latest "Spy" ready for his part?" He said not looking behind him to where she was standing. "Yes he's already and by the time he or Edward Elric has any idea of the real plan it will be too late." She said as she slowly came from out of the shadows. "Brilliant please come sit down and share a toast with me? But before you do loose the wig it doesn't suit you." He said pointing at a seat next to his.

She slowly made her way to the chair dropping a brunette wig on the floor and sat in the chair. "That's better here you go" He said hanging her a glass. "To the end of Edward Elric." They both had some of the Red wine in the glass. "I'm glad that you joined me all those years ago when we formed this group Lucy." He said looking at a fiery Red haired woman. "My pleasure anything to end this dictatorship."

**I hope you like the shocking ending please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon**


	8. It's Time

**It's time**

It was the beginning of a new year for Ed and his team; they had been successful in stopping the Anti-Dictatorship group killing any more people in the military and also slowed down their other missions thanks to the help of the spy that General Quinn placed amongst them.

It was a cold day in Western Command because the radiators had stopped working so everyone remained in their coats until they had been fixed. There suddenly came a knock on Ed's door "Come in." Ed said putting his pen down to look at his visitor, it was one for the Generals men "Sir General Quinn wants to see you right away." The solider said saluting Ed "Ok thank you tell him I'll be there right away." Ed said dismissing the man and picked up his pen to finish his paper work before heading to see the General.

Edward waited outside the general's office to be asked to come in as he could hear that Quinn was with another person, then all of a sudden the door opened and Quinn stood in the door way and turned his head to see Edward sitting on a chair. "Edward glad you came come in." Quinn said Ed sat down on the chair in front of his desk "Do you know why I called you here?" Quinn asked while sitting down behind his desk.

"No General but I'm guessing it has something to do with our friends the A-D?" Ed always knew what Quinn wanted to talk to him about "Yes you're right I have had news that the leader is not happy with our success." "Can you blame him though we have been stopping at every turn almost." Ed said cutting the General short.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me Edward," Quinn only used Ed's full name when he was interrupted by him "Thanks to our spy we have news that their leader is so angry at his lose that he will be personal over seeing this next mission," Quinn looked up at Ed and could see his mind working on a plan to capture him. "And I wanted you and your team to go in and capture him alive, you will be also working with another team as I feel it will be too much for just the six of you." Quinn had just finished signing the orders for the capture of the A-D leader and called for one of his men to go and hand it to the other team's commanding officer.

When Ed got back to his office he informed everyone of what the General had asked of him. "So we finally get to take the big boss man down good I'm getting bored of taking his lackeys down." Frank had been waiting for this day for far too long "Calm down Frank it's because of those lackeys that we have been this successful or did you forget that they are the ones who informed us of some of their plans?" Chris said sitting at his desk "Yeah I know but I can't help myself ok." Frank was never one to wait.

"I'll be meeting up with the other officer to inform them of my plan and what I need them to do," Ed said looking at them all "For this mission I'm going to split you into three groups Chris I'm teaming you up with Riza, Stan you will be working with Frank and Nina your with me any questions?" Ed could see that Stan wanted to ask a question but he never did and he knew why.

Later that night when Riza and Ed were at home "Do you think General doesn't think you can handle it with only us?" Riza asked knowing that was the same question running through Ed's head, he shook his head before answering her "I'm not going to lie yeah I was thinking about that but I think he is just playing it safe as this is an important mission and he doesn't want it to fail." He suddenly got up and headed into the study, Riza followed behind him to see what came to his mind and saw his pull out a box "You are going to use them?" Riza asked as he opened up the box "Like I said it's an important mission we need to keep up trick or two up our sleeve." Ed said looking into the box and then closing the lid.

The next day Ed headed straight to see LT Colonel Roode while his team talked about the mission. When he got to his office he knocked on his door and Roode's second in command opened the door "Good morning LT Colonel Elric he is waiting for you please come in." Ed didn't know Roode's team at all so he just walked up to the desk "Morning Roode can we talk in private for a minute?" Ed asked looking at him. Roode was a tall man with long black hair Ed thought it looked like it needed cutting every time he saw he but knew it wasn't his place to say "Sure I have a place we can do that follow me." Roode got up from his desk and headed to the door followed by Ed

When they arrived Ed found himself in an old office that looked like it hadn't been used in some time but at the same time looked clean. "I use this old office when I need to talk to someone without being heard I'm guessing you have a plan already then?" Roode jumped straight to the point he didn't like his time being wasted "Yes I have one my team will take the front and west side of the building I want you and your team to take the east and back of the building, the plan is to flush him out into open space where we stand a better chance of capturing him," Ed pulled out a blue print of the building.

"From what we have been told he will keep himself in here," Ed pointed to an office near the back of the building "but for a small window of time he will be here," he then pointed to a big room "This is where they will be sorting out whatever it is they are bringing in." Ed said looking up at Roode "So we still have no idea what they are doing there?" Roode said looking back at Ed. "Yeah but all we need to know is that their boss will be there all we need to do is keep ourselves hidden until he shows his face." Ed said confidently as he rolled up the blue print "So that's it then?" Ed simply nodded "Good I prefer plans to be simple go in get the bad guy and go none of this wait and see stuff." Roode said as he got up and headed for the door and stopped in the doorway "See you soon then Elric." And then he left to head back to his office.

The day of the mission soon came around Ed, his team, Roode and his team where waiting in a building opposite their target building waiting until it was safe to go. It took three hours before Ed gave everyone the signal to go.

Ed, Nina, Frank and Stan headed for the front and Riza and Chris headed for the entrance on the east side of the building while Roode and his team took the back and west side entrance.

When inside Ed and Nina went separate ways to Frank and Stan who turned and looked at Nina before he followed Frank who had almost ran off ahead of him.

It wasn't long before Riza and Chris ran into trouble but they took them out with ease it was only then when Riza realized how much he reminded her of Hues "Something wrong Riza?" Chris asked noticing how she was looking at him.

"Oh no Chris it's just that you remind me of a dear old friend who used to be an expert with knifes, he was with investigation you would have liked him he was always a laugh and also very smart died years ago trying to do his job." Riza said feeling the warmth of a tear roll down her cheek "He must have been quiet the friend to you?" Chris pulled out a tissue for her. "He was I knew him from the Ishballen war he kept myself and Roy sane during and after that hellish war." Riza felt herself missing him more as she spoke about him.

"I would like to hear more about him over a drink or two but first we need to finish this mission." Chris said looking around to see where they were.

When Stan caught up with Frank he saw he was in a fight with some people and hurried up to give him a hand but by the time he did Frank had already knocked them all out and turned his attention to Stan "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Frank said pinning Stan to the wall.

"I'm sorry Frank I don't know what I was thinking." Stan's throat started to hurt as Frank had put his fore-arm across it "Bull shit I know what you were thinking about, you're thinking about Nina? Is she's safe? Well right now you need to think about keeping yourself and me safe got it," Frank said letting go of Stan "Don't you have any faith in Elric? You're the one who looks up to the man but yet you don't trust him to look after you girlfriend?"

Frank punched a wall to stop himself punching Stan, Stan looked at Frank and took a deep breath before he said anything "Your right I'm being foolish I should know not only will he keep her safe but anyone on this team would even you," Stan placed his hand on Franks shoulder to turn him around "I'm sorry I'm focused now on the mission so let's get this guy before Roode's team do." Stan said trying to make Frank laugh but he only got a smile Frank started heading off then stopped and turned to face Stan "I'm glad you got your head on straight because dead people cannot get married remember." Stan took a step back _"How could he have known about that?"_ Stan asked himself before heading off after him again "Oh yeah I know because it's been obvious for some time now." Frank said as if he could read his mind.

Ed looked around a corner before signalling to Nina that it was safe to move on, it was a dark hallway with doors on either said of them they both were on their guard in case anyone came out the door.

"What's the matter Nina?" Ed looked over his shoulder seeing that she seemed lost in thought "Oh s...Sorry sir I'm just worried about Stan I think he might be cheating on me." Nina stood still making Ed turn around, he looked around before opening a door to check to make sure no one was in it and called Nina in. "Ok what's going on with you two then to make you think that?" Ed went straight to the point because he knew he still had a mission to finish "It's just that he has been sneaking around and won't talk about where he's been and he seems more secretive recently." Nina held her tears back the best she could as Ed walked over to her to hug her.

"You really think that Stan would cheat on you, he's too much of a nice guy to do that to you he just properly wants to surprise you with something," Ed said smiling down at her "now come on cheer up we have a terrorist to catch." Ed said making Nina smile "Thank you sir." Nina headed for the door first to make sure the coast was clear and to get her head back on the mission.

It was a long search of the big abandoned warehouse before Nina and Ed came across a big empty room, there was a single light on and both Ed and Nina could see a person tired to a chair "Oh no its one of Roode's men sir." Nina whispered to Ed "I know we need to be careful it might be a trap." As Ed said that he saw Frank run into the light to untie him followed by Stan "Oh my god he's dead!" Frank said loud enough for Ed and Nina to hear then all of a sudden the room lit up and Ed could see at least nine people on the cat walk aiming rifles at Frank and Stan and then a sound of a door opening came from just above Ed's head so he assumed that the big boss had turned up.

"Well well well look what we have here," Said a man's voice "I see you fell for it didn't take you long, I know you're here Edward Elric come out and I won't shoot your men." Ed knew that he had to do as he was asked he wasn't going to risk his own men.

Ed slowly came out form the shadows under him "Ah there you are it would seem you had better luck then your man there," the man said pointing to the dead officer "Oh and before I forget I know you're here Mrs Elric come on out so we can see you i know all of you came in but unlike the others your all still alive." Ed looked around and saw Riza and Chris come into the light and stand by each other.

"Now that you are all here let me introduce myself my name is Richard Clegg and this whole mission was a set up, you really think that you have been winning all this time I set those missions up for my people to be captured I knew all along about your so called spy, you really need to work harder on training them," Richard slowly stepped to the railing revealing himself "I knew if I let you keep capturing my men you would fall for this," Frank couldn't talk him like that so he made a run for it but a shot was fired and just missed his foot.

"That was a warning shot next time it will be in between your eyes don't push your luck." Richard was being serious now "You killed a lot of my men back then you know Edward and one of them was my second in command, my brother and for that I cannot forgive you." Suddenly Ed heard every rifle load and take aim and felt at least to were aimed at him. "What's the matter Fullmetal can't handle a few bad guys?" Roy's voice came from the shadows. "ROY MUSTANG'S HERE!"

Richard shouted scared out of his mind Ed knew Roy was in central because he only spoke to him the day before and knew it would take longer to get here but he saw an opportunity and clicked his fingers and a flame went shooting up towards Richard "Duck sir!" and someone jumped to push him over with that distraction everyone ran into the shadows again.

"We need to get you out of here sir." The person said helping him up "Damn that mustang all this planning and he ruins it _sigh_ your right you deal with Elric don't fail me." Richard said heading towards the door.

"What about Richard sir?" Chris said running behind Ed. "It's no good like he said it was a set-up we wouldn't be able to get him now even if we tried to we need to focus on getting out alive." Ed said turning a corner to barely miss a bullet shot "Everyone split up we will meet up at HQ got it?" "YES SIR!" Everyone said before running in different directions, Ed ran after the person who shot at him since he wasn't going to go back empty handed.

Riza was nearly outside when she heard voice's that she knew not one of the gang or Ed's so she quietly sneaked closer to the where the voices were coming from but when she got there no one was there, then she suddenly heard Ed's voice in the distance and could tell he was in a fight on the way there she heard a gunshot and ran there hoping that it wasn't Ed how had been hot but by the time she got there she found Ed was still standing and when she looked at the body on the floor she froze in shock as it was Lucy's body with a bullet hole in her head.

Ed turned and saw Riza he wanted to say something but it was as if someone stole his voice and watched Riza's face turn from shock to pure anger before she turned around and ran out the room.

**Shocking ending I hope you have enjoyed my stories so far please review its going to be a while for the ending as I'm going to write two endings and I would really love it while you wait for the ending to please tell me if you were in Riza's shoes after everything that they had been through and everything they mean to each other could you forgive or forget him.**


	9. Forgiven

**Forgiven**

It was a few days after the mission and Ed had gone to the office earier than the rest of the team. He started on his paperwork and looked up when he heard voices from the other room, it was Stan and the others talking about the mission. "How long where you going to keep that from us?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I was too embrassed to tell you about my ventrilliquism, "Stan said rubbing the back of his head smiling. Nina sighed and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! what was that for Nina?" Stan winced rubbing his arm.

"Thats for making me beleive that you were cheating on me." Nina giggled.

Later that day Riza walked into the office and went straight into Ed's office.

"Riza!" Ed exclaimed, jumping when he saw her. He hid the peice of paper that he was writting on in his draw and looked up at her.

"What can I do for you?" Ed asked as Riza stood there in front of his desk not saying a word. "This is for you," Riza said handing him an envolope.

"They're tranferre papers to Central, as I can no longer work under you." Riza said in a stern voice, Ed looked long and hard at the papers on the table before he replied.

"So this is what you want is it?" Ed asked looking up and staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Whats that meant to mean Edward?"

"You know what it means. I can't stand to be in the same room as you. I need to leave and not come back." Ed stood up when he heard that and walked around his desk.

"So let me guess this right, you want to walk away from everything without even hearing what happened.?" _SLAP! _

"_HOW DARE YOU! " _Riza screamed, stopping Ed from finishing what he wanted to say, "How do you expect me to listen after what happened that night?" Ed stood there looking slighty angry that he had just been slapped.

"I don't think I can trust you to be honest with me." Riza was about to turn around and walk away when Ed grabbed her arm, turning her so that she would face him. He stepped back slighty prepared for another slap but it didn't come. He gently reached for her right hand and gently brought it up to his face, pulling her closer so she could see right into his eyes. She felt she could see right into his soul when he next spoke.

"I know I killed her but I can't bring her back and it killing me." Riza could see the tears coming out of his eyes and could tell he was hurting. He let go of her hand and she went to sit of the sofa.

"Ok Ed tell me what happened." Ed sat down next to her before he began.

"As you know I went after that masked person who was next to Richard, I chased them down a few halls and next thing I knew as I went around a corner was a right leg just missing my head, I rolled out of the way and landed a right hand to the side of their head. We started landing hits on each other until I landed a hard kick that knocked them down.

"STAY DOWN! YOU DONT WANT TO KEEP THIS UP." I shouted but they didn't, they got to one knee before they spoke.

"Now Edward that's no way to treat a woman, I thought you were taught better then that. But I guess not," I didnt know it was Lucy until she pulled the mask off and I was shocked, shocked long enough for her to get up and knee me in the privates, and as you can guess I fell to the floor,

"You really think I'm going to do what you say dog of the military? I believe in what Richard believes in. It was us who started this group, I mean I should thank Riza really. If it wasn't for her breaking up that group we wouldn't be here fighting for the freedom of this country, I would give my life for this cause. Can you say the same?" Lucy said allowing me enough time to get to my feet again, but not enough to block a left hook, she meant what she said from the way she was fighting. I think she could have given Izumi a run for her money. But I ended up getting the better of our exchange and it came to the point I had her on her knees with my gun to the back of her head. I didnt think at the time it was pure movement. "I SAID STAND DOWN! Dont make me use this lucy," and I meant it. You know how i feel about guns, but she didn't take the bait.

"I don't belive you can kill me. You may have killed those men before but that was pure rage nothing more." She gave me no choice I took the safty off hoping she would take me seriously. "Dont' make me do this lucy, because I will do it!" And the next thing I know she leg sweeps me. As I fell she got up which was a big mistake. I fell back onto my elbow hit the floor and I fired the gun off just as she got up, the bullet hit her on the side of the head and as I got up you came in the room and you know the rest." Riza was in tears at the end of it all.

"I'm sorry Riza." Ed placed his arm around her to comfort her and she turned to face him. She said nothing for a moment, which to Ed felt like hours, and she just hugged him.

"Oh god Ed I'm sorry I should have know she wouldn't give in, she was always like that," Riza didn't want to let go of Ed and he knew that she needed to let it out so he sat there silently and allowed her to cry. "I should have known you wouldn't of used a gun after everything you have been through. Can you ever forgive me?" Ed froze when he heard her say those words.

"Riza," Ed whispered into her ear. "You don't need to be forgiven for anything. I'm the one who should be asking you for forgiveness." Riza let go of Ed to look at him through her tear filled eyes. "Of corse I forgive you Ed. I love you."

It had been five years since that horrible day and Edward slowly walked up to a grave and looked at the tombstone. "Here rests Lucy Newton. A beloved friend, may her spirt truly be free."

"I can't beleive it's been five years since that day I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but it's been hard trying to find the time to come here and say what I wanted to say when I got here," Ed looked up at the blue sky "After your funearal I quit the military and became a teacher, I don't know if you remember Nina and Stan but a year after you died they got married but that's not all that happened that day." 

"Nina and Stan had just been declared man and wife and everyone was over joyed and started heading to the party. I remember that because I was heading to the bar to order the drinks and Riza only wanted water, which surprised me, when I turned around while waiting for the drinks I saw Riza talking to the newly weds and she had a glow about her, then our song started playing so I asked her to dance."

"As we danced we whispered to each other how happy we thought Stan and Nina looked and I remember saying how glad I was that we managed to stay together after everything. She blushed and I wondered what I had said to make her do that when she whispered into my ear "I'm pregnant." As you can guess I was shocked but I kept dancing because she gave me her "Keep quiet" look so iI asked her when she was going to tell me and she told me that she was going to tell me the next day as she didn't want to spoil Nina's and Stan's big day. Said she was going to make it public a few days later smiling at me while saying it and for the rest of that day I couldn't stop grinning."

"It was later that year that Roy got some big news too. He was to become the next fuhrer as Grumman was stepping down and wanted Roy to take over due to his excellent work restoring Ishbal, I think if you was alive today you would see the difference in the military under Roy, there is no more curruption in the military, they truly aim to help the people they protect and not long after he came into power he gave me a visit," Ed stopped for a minute to pull out his state alchimist watch to check the time "He asked me to rejoin the military. I told him there was no chance but he told me he wanted me back in the military to help watch over the state alchimist and bring respect and honnor back to the military."

"I want to say I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant to shoot you. If I could I would take back that day but I know I cant change the past. I only hope that by helping to change the way this country is runned will redeem me and I will continue to do everything I can so that on my death bed I will have a clear concious."

"DADDY!" A little voice shouted behind him, bnnging Ed out of his thoughts. As he turned a young boy grabbed his leg "I found you." Ed looked down at the little boy looking right at him with a big grin on his face. "So you have Maes, but where is your mum?" Ed asked looking around "I'm right here Ed. "Riza said walking up to them wearing a navy blue skirt and a white blouse "Its getting late we should head home or we will never get any dinner. Come on Maes." Riza knelt down and held out her hand "She's right little man if we don't get back how will I be able to cook dinner?" Maes just grinned at his dad as he took Rizas hand.

They all started to head to the car when Ed suddenly stopped as Riza and Maes continued and looked around as if he felt someone watching him. Riza turned around and noticed Ed standing there and went to him "Are you alright?" she asked as she stood next to him. Ed could hear the concern in her voice. "No I'm alright Riza we best be heading back." They both got into the car and drove away.

In the woods next to the cemertary Richard stood up picking up the rifle and walked away "I forgive you Edward but if you break your word I'll come back to break you."

**Thank you for reading my story im sorry its taken ages to finish i've had alot of serious personal issiues to deal with i hope you enjoyed reading this please review **


	10. Unforgiven

**Unforgiven**

It was days after the mission and Ed had gone in to the office earlier than the rest of the rest of the gang. He looked up from his desk when he heard voices coming from outside the office, it was Stan and the rest of the team.

"How long where you planning on keeping this from us?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I was too embarrassed to tell you about my ventriloquism." Stan replied rubbing the back of his head smiling, Nina sighed and punched him in the arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Stan said rubbing his aching arm. "that's for making me think that you were cheating on me." Nina replied giggling.

Later that day Riza walked into the office and went straight over to Ed's desk. "Riza!" Ed exclaimed jumping when he saw that she had entered. He hid the piece of paper that he had been writing on in his drew and turned to face her.

"What can I do for you?" Ed asked her as she stood there sternly in front of his desk, she hadn't said a word to him when she had entered the office.

"This is for you." Riza said evenly handing him an envelope. "There transfer papers to Central. I can no longer work under your command." Riza continued sternly, Ed expression changed from serious to shocked when he heard her say that.

"Oh, I see. Is that what you want?" Ed asked, his tone sounding defeated as he tried to hide the sorrow that was in his voice. "What did you expect Ed? After what happened you can't expect me to stay here. I'm not leaving right away, General Quinn needs to complete the transfers so I will be here until the end of the week." Riza explained, she stood there waiting to see Ed's reaction but he just simply sat at his desk his face expressionless, so she silently turned and left his office to tell the others, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

At the end of the week Riza stood on the platform of the station giving the team one last hug goodbye before her departure to Central. "Please don't go Riza, surely you and Ed can work things out." Nina said bursting into tears. Riza gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Nina but this is for the best. What ever it was that Ed and I had is now over." Riza said handing her a tissue.

"I'm glad that we were able to have that drink, I really enjoyed myself the other day." Chris said smiling sadly as he hugged her. "You take care of yourself." He whispered into her ear, she nodded looking over to Frank who was giving her a 'I don't do hugs' look. She walked over to him and held her hand out for him. He took her hand and shook it before being pulled into a hug. "This a one time thing got it." Frank said causing Riza to smile up at him.

As she got onto the train and sat down she waved goodbye to everyone. The train began to pull out of the station and she made herself more comfortable for the long trip ahead of her when she noticed Ed standing a the back of the station, the same sad defeated look that he had when she had handed him her papers. Riza looked away as she couldn't look at him any more not the man he became

As the days went by everyone in the office could tell that Riza's departure was taking it's toll on Ed. Before he always had a smile on his face. He would always chat with everyone he saw and was full of life, but now he hardly ever spoke at all. The smile that he used to wear was now gone replaced with an emotionless expression that worried everyone that saw it. Since Riza had left Ed seemed to just drifted through life.

Ed sat tiredly at his desk, the papers that were due were left as he just leaned on his desk half asleep. It was quiet in the empty office until there came a knock on the door so loud that it almost caused Ed to fall.

"Come in." Came his bored reply and Nina came in sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you Nina?" Ed asked, his voice emotionless and croaky from lack of sleep.

"I'll cut to the chase Sir. I've been on this team for awhile now and I was nothing but a shy young woman who saw herself as nothing but a failure. The only reason I decided to train in the military was because I wanted to be like Riza. I looked up to her and it it hadn't been for the both of you choosing me and helping me I wouldn't be the woman I am today." Nina cried clutching her chest, "You moulded this team into what it is today and we are all grateful for everything that you have done. I wanted to tell you that we are all hear for you if you ever need anyone to talk to. "Nina looked up at Ed with her tearful eyes and was surprised to see that he was smiling sadly at her.

"Thank you Nina but I will be al right given time." Ed replied sweetly his smile still there. Nina smiled back and apologised for interrupting him before leaving the office to let him think about what she had said. As soon as Nina closed the door behind her Ed's smile faded back into the emotionless stare he had had since Riza had left. "I'm sorry Nina but I don't think I can ever be that man ever again."

Ed tried to hide his depression knowing that his team was watching him. He didn't want to worry the team no more than what he already had but it was no use, Chris could see right through Ed's act. He had thought about taking Ed out for a drink one night and talk to him to help him with the obvious depression he was suffering with but decided that he couldn't go against his wishes to be left alone. He would wait until Ed came to him first that way he could help him without causing more problems.

Days passed and Chris found that he was finding it harder to ignore the distress that his boss was in. Ed's behaviour had worsened and he decided that it was about time he confronted him with his problem weather he liked it or not.

When Ed got home that evening he took of his coat and throw it to the rack missing in the process, but he didn't care. He just wondered into the living room and sat in his chair that was near the window, the tears that he had been holding back all day rolling down his cheeks finally begin allowed to be released. He pulled up his sleeve and stared at the word 'worthless' that he had carved there himself, unable to feel anything but emptiness.

The following day Ed never turned up to work which made everyone worry. "Has anyone seen Ed at all this morning?" Nina asked in concern.

"No I don't think anyone has. You don't think he's started drinking again do you?" Stan asked looking at everyone.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Frank replied, "I think someone should go and see him." He looked around the room to see who was going to volunteer. "I'll go. I think I might know where he is. Just make sure that Quinn doesn't find out that he's missing." Chris said, he put his coat back on and left the office to start his search for their commanding officer. Chris went into every bar in town searching for Ed but to no avail. It seemed as if he had completely disappeared. He sighed in annoyance and decided to try Ed's house hoping that he would be there.

When Chris got to Ed's front door he knocked and waited for a response but none came. He knocked again and again and after the fifth knock Ed finally opened the door.

"Huh! Chris what are you doing here?" Ed asked, his words slurred with the obvious signs of drink and Chris had to turn his head to try and avoid the smell.

"You didn't turn up for work this morning and I was worried so I came over to see if you was al right" Chris replied. "Nina and the others were afraid that you might of done something dangerous." This made Ed flinch and grab hold of his arm. Chris looked at him suspiciously.

"Well I'm fine. So you can go back to work and..."

"Your not fine! I'm sorry Sir for this." Chris said looking down or a second. Before Ed could react Chris injected a needle into the side of his neck and in seconds Ed was asleep on the floor.

Ed slowly woke up with his head throbbing. He looked around the room and tried to remember what had happened when Chris walked up to him with and mug of coffee in his hand.

"Ah I see your awake. I wasn't expecting you to wake up this quickly." Chris admitted sitting down in a chair that was opposite to the one that Ed was slouched in. Ed looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry for having to do that but it needed to be done and you hadn't given me much choice." Chris explained taking a sip of his cooling coffee.

"What was that? I don't remember anything." Ed said rubbing the side of his neck. "It's a new anaesthetic that I've been perfecting for the hospital. It's completely harmless though normally a person would have been out longer than what you were." Ed tried to stand up but felt dizzy and fell back into his chair.

"I wouldn't try standing just yet. You might be awake but the drug hasn't fully left your system yet." Chris explained. It took an hour until Ed was able to move again and he stood up to stretch after being sat in the chair for so long.

"Now that your drug has finally worn of I want you to leave my house!" Ed said angrily pointing towards his front door.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I came here became I wanted to talk and I'm not leaving until we have." Chris replied refusing to move from his chair.

"I know what you are going to say but it's ok, I'm perfectly fine. I haven't been drinking too heavily and I know that I should have been at work this morning but I needed some time alone." Ed explained hoping that Chris would understand and leave, but he didn't.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Chris replied, "Before Riza left I took her out and we shared a few drinks. She told me all about Maes Hughes and she told me how much she thought I resembled him. She told me about what kind of man he was, always having a laugh and keeping everyone's spirits up when ever they were down. She also told me about Ishval and the horrors that they were forced of commit in the name of their country, she said that even though they had to go through that he still always managed to keep a smile on his face and others." Ed face dropped as his listened to what Chris was telling him, he missed Maes so much and wished that he was there for him now. "After hearing the story from Riza I decided to call Roy and ask him more about him, since Riza told me that Roy and Maes were best friends, Roy told me that after the war he became extremely depressed and one day had tried to kill himself. He was stinking drunk and held his gun to his head when Maes came in and saw him. He told me that if Maes hadn't of walked in that day and helped him through his depression that he wouldn't be where he is today. I also know that Maes helped you and your brother as well when you needed it and that you both saw him as the dad you never had." Chris continued wiping his eyes as the story was starting to become too much for him, but he continued anyway because he felt that Ed needed to hear this.

"Roy told me about the promise he made on the day of Maes' funeral, how he would fight and stop the corruption that was in the military and one day full fill his dream of becoming Fuhrer, helping everyone he could as he did and he has still kept that promise even to this day. And seeing you now in this state makes me feel that all of his efforts to talk and help you was all wasted. What do you think he'd say if you saw you acting like this? I think that it dishonours his memory and everything that he sacrificed to help you with your goals." Chris said disappointingly. Hearing this hit Ed harder than everything else that he had said and he bowed his head in shame.

"I know what you've done to your arm, don't forget that I was trained as a doctor before joining the military and I can see the signs of self harmer." Chris finished off his coffee before continuing, watching Ed's reaction as he held on to his arm in disbelief. He hadn't expected anyone to notice since he thought he had hidden it well. "I know that this can't be easy to hear but it needs to be said. You have to snap out of this and concentrate on everything that you have achieved in your young life. We are all here for you Sir and always will be, all you need to do is ask. But remember that you need to admit that you have a problem and need the help first." Chris stood up from his chair and put his coat back on, placing the empty cup on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to go back to work now Sir and leave you with your thoughts. Don't worry and Quinn I'll just tell him that you have the flu and won't be back to work for a few days. You go and get some sleep and I will come by again tomorrow to see how you are." Chris saluted Ed and then left the house, leaving Ed alone with his thoughts. Ed sat there thinking about what Chris had said and after a few hours found a pen and some paper and started writing a letter.

A few days later Roy was having a private talk with Riza. "You will have to tell him sooner or later you know." Roy said looking out of his office window at the beautiful weather there were having.

"I know. I will ring him later I promise. Now can I get back to work?" Riza asked smiling at him.

"Yes you can go now. We can talk more later." Roy said dismissing her. Not long after she had sat down at her desk there came a knock at the door. She told the visitor that they could come in and a private walked in carrying an envelope.

"I have a letter for you Major Elric the private said handing Riza the letter, she took it of him and thanked him and he left to yet her read it in private, everyone else continued with her work.

Dear Riza,

If you are reading this it means that I am dead! I couldn't take my own life so I asked someone that was willing to do it for me, Richard Gladly. I know that I could never ask for your forgiveness as I know I don't deserve it. I only hope that you and everyone else will remember me as the man I used to be and not the monster that I had become. I look back at my life and only see that I ruined peoples lives who had ever only tried to help me in return. And yours was the last one I will be ruining. I hope that you will one day find love again because you deserve to share your love with someone that will love and protect you in return. Someone special that will never hurt you and make you cry as I have done.

I am truly sorry for what I have done and I only hope that you don't loose your heart warming smile you hid for so long because of me.

I love you so much. Goodbye forever, Riza Hawkeye.

Edward Elric.

Riza burst into tears causing everyone in the office to look up and wonder what had happened. She stood up from her chair and dashed out of the office ignoring the shouts behind her asking what was wrong.

"RIZA WAIT!" Roy shouted jumping out of his chair and chasing after her. Riza just continued to run. Roy picked up the letter that Riza had just read to see what could of upset her this much.

"DAMN YOU ED YOU IDIOT!" Roy throw the latter down to the floor and ran after Riza hoping to find her.

It was some time before they found Ed's body and a funeral was arranged for him. Al had invited Roy and everyone else from Central and a few close friends to attend.

They stood in front of Ed's grave which was next to his mothers, sobbing at their loss. "We are all gathered here today to give our respects to my dear brother Edward Elric. I know the last weeks of his life were hard and that he had gone into a downward spiral into depression, after taking a young woman's life but I would like us all to remember him as the man he used to be before that terrible incident. Edward was a kind hearted soul that would of done anything to help a person that was in need. No matter who they were he would of done everything he could to ensure that that person was safe and happy. And that is what he's done for a lots of you here today. So lets us remember the man that touched our hearts and in some way helped us to become the people that we have become." Al said tearfully trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out. "Ed once told someone that in order to move forward they would need to us their strong legs to do it, I still believe that even to this day and I know that Ed only did what he did because he left that it would be best or the people around him. I wasn't completely surprised when I was told how he dies because that was the kind out thing he would do if it was to help someone that he loved." Al continued, "I guess that the burden he was feeling this time was to heavy for him." Al said quietly looking down at the head stone that had his brothers name written on it. "Rest in peace brother." Al rested a single white rose on the grave and then moved away for everyone else to do the same.

Later the night Riza went for a walk and started to loose herself in though and found herself under a tree with a beautiful view of the surrounding area. She sat down on the grass and took the view in until she was startled by a voice behind her.

"You know, this used to be Ed's favourite spot it sit when he had a lot on his mind." Al said sitting down next to her, Riza sighed.

"Oh Al, you made me jump." Riza said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Riza I didn't mean to scare you. Are you al right?" He asked in concern.

"I'm ok now thank you. That was a very moving speech you gave today, I just wish I could forget what he did." Riza replied as she looked out into the distance.

"I know about what happened, Nina told me about it, but from what I was told no one knows why he shot her." He explained, "but I believe that he must have had a good reason to do it because we both know how he felt about guns and would only use one if he had felt that he needed to, but I guess that we will never know now." Al and Riza sat there up on the hill for hours talking about the good times that they had both shared with Ed.

It had been four years since that night, Riza stood in front of Ed's grave with a little boy holding her hand. "Who's this mummy?" The boy asked looking up to him mother.

"This was a special friend who saved mummy's life twice. His name is Edward Elric and he dies too young." Riza replied, a single tear rolling down her soft cheek. I car pulled up behind them and she turned to see Roy stepping out of the car and waiting for them.

"Look here's daddy, he's come to pick us up Maes." Riza said smiling down to her son. Riza let go of Maes' hand and watched as he ran to Roy and gave him a big hug.

"That was your son Ed. He's the spitting image of you right down to the smile he pulls when he's happy. I was that you was alive so that you could meet him. You would be so proud of him." Riza turned and looked at her son and husband. "I have to go now, but I promise that we will come and visit you more often. Goodbye Edward." She said and turned to go to the waiting car that would take them to Al's house.

As Roy saw Riza coming to help put Maes into the car he looked behind her at Ed's grave whispered quietly to himself. "I promise you Ed that I'll raise Maes as my own son and give him the childhood that you and your brother never got when you two were young." Riza smiled to him when she arrived to the car and helped Maes into the car before getting in herself with Roy and driving off to Al's.

**Well thats one ending i hope you have enjoyed reading my storys from ****For all his troubles**** to this one. Im extremely sorry for the very long wait i had writers block and then had deaths in the family myself and i just couldnt get back into finishing it off but its done now please read and review and again i thank you for reading my storys.**


End file.
